Ampelore
Ampelore (Japanese: キョウリョリ Kyouryori) is a dual-typed Grass/Rock Powermon. Ampelore evolves from Magyora at level 16 and evolves into Brontolyth at level 32. Biology Physiology Ampelore is a medium sized sauropod with symbiotic seeds inside its skin that produce a layer of foliage over its skin, which is darker green than in its pre-evolution, Magyora. Due to eating stones as a Magyora, Ampelore has armor all over its body made up of rocks. This also contributes to the hard spikes on its back and short, segmented tail. Its neck has four plates on the front, and its head has a crest like a Brachiosaurus, and red-brown eyes. Its lower legs are entirely made of stone, and each pillar-like foot has a single claw. Gender Differences A female's spinal ridge is smaller. Special Abilities Ampelore can and will use its plant qualities to its advantage. Ampelore can throw Razor Leaf with the leaves in its outer layer of brush. It can also use several Rock type techniques such as Rock Throw, via either hitting a rock with its tail upwards as to hurl it at an attacker or shake off one of the rocks on its body and hurl it at the foe, and Rock Polish, via rubbing its brush against the rocks embedded it is skin as to reduce wind resistance. Due to the precious minerals in its body, it can also use some Steel-type moves - especially Iron Tail, in which it swings its short but powerful tail like a deadly spiked mace. Ampelore has the ability Overgrow, the signature ability of all Grass type starter families. This allows it to boost its strength when its health is low. Habitat Ampelore are rather scarce in the wild. They are very hard to find so they are bred in breeding centers for Professor Parcel as starters. If it is in the wild, one could expect to find it deep forests near enormous home trees or on open plains grazing on grass. Diet Magyora can get food from the photosynthetic cells in its brush to gather energy and food. Otherwise, it just grazes on grass, leaves, and fruit. In Iron & Copper Sam's Ampelore Sam Manson has an Ampelore, which was apparently her Starter. It made its first appearance in ''A Fright To Remember'', where it was seen harvesting Leppa berries with her. Powerdex Entries Iron: "After years of consuming stones, this Pokemon has achieved the creation of rock armor of its own, which keeps growing stones over it, creating long sharp needles. Due to this, it is more confident and starts wandering on its own, away from its parents, but it leaves it vulnerable to the attack of the dangerous Raptorch." Copper: "After years of consuming stones, this Pokemon has achieved the creation of rock armor of its own, which keeps growing stones over it, creating long sharp needles. Due to this, it is more confident and starts wandering on its own, away from its parents, but it leaves it vulnerable to the attack of the dangerous Raptorch." Bronze: "Its rock armor is incredibly resilient, and it is formed from constant consumption of stones that also help to break up its diet of grass and fruit in its stomach. It is not just used for defense, as it also has sharp spines that can be shot like arrows to ward off predators." Base stats !60-73 !90 - 136 |- style="background: rgb(245, 172, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | !79-75 !100 - 209 |- style="background: rgb(250, 224, 120) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | !75-90 !143 - 278 |- style="background: rgb(157, 183, 245) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | !99 - 124 !140 - 203 |- style="background: rgb(167, 219, 141) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | !72 - 154 !161 - 310 |- style="background: rgb(250, 146, 178) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | !55 - 93 !75 - 139 |- style="background: rgb(209, 193, 125) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" | colspan="3"| |- | colspan="3" style="background: rgb(209, 193, 125) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 10px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 10px;"| *Minimum stats are calculated with 0 EVs, IVs of 0, and a hindering nature. *Maximum stats are calculated with 252 EVs, IVs of 31, and a helpful nature. |} Type effectiveness |- align="center" valign="top" | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(120, 104, 36); background: rgb(209, 193, 125) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" width="20%"|'Weak to' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(120, 104, 36); background: rgb(209, 193, 125) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" width="20%"|'Resistant against' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(120, 104, 36); background: rgb(209, 193, 125) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;" width="20%"|'Unaffected by' | class="roundy" style="border: 1px solid rgb(120, 104, 36); background: rgb(209, 193, 125) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous;"|'Damaged normally by' |- | class="roundy" colspan="4" style="border: 1px solid rgb(120, 104, 36); background: rgb(209, 193, 125) none repeat scroll 0% 0%; display: none; -moz-background-clip: border; -moz-background-origin: padding; -moz-background-inline-policy: continuous; line-height: 10px;"| |} Learnset Trivia *Ampelore's prototype name was "Brontranch," from "Brontosaurus" and "branch." Incidentally, its evolution, Bronolyth, has kept the Brontosaurus element in its prototype name, "Brontorest" (Brontosaurus and forest). *Although its back is stated to be able to shoot its spikes in its Bronze dex entry, Ampelore cannot legally learn Spike Cannon. However, it can learn Spikes and Pin Missile, but in the case of the latter only through breeding (Cacnea and Cacturne are the only other Pokemon in the Plant Egg Group that can learn this move). Origin Ampelore, like its pre-evolution and Chikorita's line, has many characteristics in common with the sauropod dinosaurs. Specifically it is based on Ampelosaurus, a titanosaur from the late Cretaceous period that had armor plates on its back. Its habit of eating rocks may be a reference to the practice of consuming gastroliths in many real-life sauropods, while its rock armor may be a reference to the whole family of titanosaurs, such as Saltasaurus. 'Name origin' Ampelore comes from "Ampelosaurus" and "ore," or rocks that contain minerals of importance such as metals, a possible reference to its ability to learn some Steel-type moves. Its Japanese name, Kyouryori, comes from kyouryuu, "dinosaur," and yoroi, "armor." Category:Powermon Category:Grass Types Category:Rock Types Category:Reptilian Powermon Category:Dinosaurid Powermon